The Heroes of Olympus et Hogwarts
by meadow-music
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy and both camps are at peace. However, Hogwarts and their hero is in desperate need for their assistance. When both the Greek and the Romans journey to Hogwarts to protect the Boy-who-Lived, they must keep their identities a secret. As they encounter both mortal and beastly foes, the Heroes of Olympus and Hogwarts will work together to defeat You-Know-Who.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first crossover fanfic! No flames please; only constructive criticism :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively.**

***Set after the Giant War and during the Trio's 5****th**** year at Hogwarts. Let there be some sort of age shift making Draco and Percy both be 17 yet be in the 5****th**** year.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

All was well now.

We had just come out of the Giant War and we won successfully.

The Greeks and the Romans combined, and together we were a force to be reckoned with.

Octavian really showed his stuff. He proved his loyalty to Olympus by being a key factor in wining this war. He was a brilliant leader and strategist (even Annabeth admitted that) and due to his contributions, cunning and intelligence, we were able to ambush a large percentage of the giant army while they did not suspect a thing. He led an army of spies as well as warriors to aid us in reinforcements for defeating Gaea. He proved to be an impressive warrior, skilled with a knife. He and the Fates ( they could really kick butt) took out Agrios; after the war, Reyna ( who fully respects and trusts Octavian now-with her life) confided in me that Octavian did not hate the Greeks, he hated Gaea/Terra as she and Agrios killed his family.

Now he is the Augur once more of Camp Jupiter and proves his loyalty to the gods and demigods more every day. He is now regarded with more respect and if there ever was a time where both praetors (Jason and Reyna) had to leave; he would step up and take charge of the camp. Contrary to my past thoughts, Camp Jupiter could not be in safer hands. After the war, he was able to go on a quest for the Sibylline books and his prophecies were a lot more accurate. His skill (as both an Augur and a warrior) were greatly increased as a gift from the gods at the end of the war (the gods gifted each of us with more skill among other things). Many times when Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood come together again ( this happens frequently) ; you can see Octavian and Rachel ( they were quite close ) with their heads together discussing prophecies or just talking. Octavian has become a true example of a loyal and just Roman.

* * *

The rest of us did great as well.

* * *

Frank's shapeshifting skill improved through the war; now being able to transform at thought. He lived up to Mars' name and really showed his skill as a son of Mars. He was one of the best strategists we had during the war, and his ingenious plans saved our butts plenty of times.

Hazel underwent a complete transformation. She gained more confidence in herself; as a result, her powers as a daughter of Pluto increased as well. She became a skilled horseback rider and after seeing her talent, not a single _Lares_ could deny that she belonged on that horse. At the end of the war, Hades/Pluto was able to lift her curse with the help of several sons of Neptune (both dead and alive—including me ).

Leo was magnificent, irreplaceable, and a vital asset during the war. He kept Khione from advancing single handedly. His pyrokinesis only increased over time, and he proved to be a force to be reckoned with. He showed his skill and seriousness during times of the war, proving to be someone everybody can rely on. His gizmos and gadgets (including Archimedes' sphere) saved many a demigod's life.

Piper's charmspeaking also was decisive in achieving victory. Piper was able to use her skills to convince the doubtful Roman demigods (this was all in Octavian's plan- he was just rallying them up under Gaea's nose. He had to act like a megalomaniac in order to avoid Gaea finding out) that the Greeks and Romans truly can work better together. Her knife skills in wielding _Katropis_ have improved; and she has shown to be a different daughter of Aphrodite than what one would have thought.

Jason definitely showed his abilities as both a child of Jupiter and a leader on this quest. When Annabeth and I were in Tartarus; Jason, Leo, and Nico led the group to Greece in order to meet up with us. His talent in controlling the winds has upgraded and he used this to his advantage while fighting with the giants and aiding Leo in flying the Argo II. Also, his memories have recovered. He remembers his older sister and whenever the two camps (and Hunters) gather, they are rarely seen apart- reminiscing and creating new memories of their brother-sister bond. He also remembered Reyna, leading to an emotional reunion (done the proper way- with hugs and whispered words and everything). Both of them are also extremely close, and he has broken down that ice cold exterior that she first had when I met her. I could not think of two better praetors for Camp Jupiter. His friendships and sibilinglike- ships with all of his Roman friends have only gotten stronger.

Nico was great. I have totally forgiven him for hiding my true identity when we met in Camp Jupiter. His clever tactics helped me so much in the end. He sacrificed so much as well in helping us defeat the Giants. His skills as a son of Hades and the Ghost King only increase every passing day. He truly became a child of the Big Three in power factor. Not only was he super powerful, but he was like my own brother.

Thalia was being kick-butt Thalia, and I wouldn't have it any other way. With the help of Jason, Thalia got over her fear of heights (it is now a minimal fear). She is able to summon lightning with more ease then before. Artemis is truly proud of her, as she has been an excellent lieutenant of the Hunters ever since Zoe passed.

Annabeth and I were able to successfully get out of Tartarus, and with the help of all the demigods- we closed the Doors of Death. Many lives were lost unfortunately. During our time in Tartarus, Annabeth and I only became closer. The bond we share is stronger than ever.

* * *

Our friends throughout the years performed amazingly during the war.

* * *

Travis and Conner (Travis in particular) really showed the other side of Hermes' persona. They were quick and agile, their speed and thievery were able to save a lot of people and surprise monsters.

Katie's vines along with those of her cabin entangled a front of monsters. With Pollux's aid, they were able to crush the monsters to death. Pollux also caused many of the more brainy monsters to go insane and delirious.

Clarisse and the Ares cabin did not back out, instead proved their warrior lineage. Clarisse and Frank made a good pair fending off and gutting monsters back to back. Ares and the pair were able to defeat the bane of Ares.

The Apollo cabin was amazing. Will and his twin, Alessandra, really showed their archery finesse. They fired multiple arrows at once, each one finding its mark and successfully taking down the monster. They led their cabin with experience and grace. Alessandra also inherited a few other traits from Apollo, which I will tell you later about, in which she used to protect demigods and dominate the battlefield. Will, also had hidden talents that proved very useful in battle. The twins and Apollo were able to defeat the bane of Apollo, and Alessandra aided Artemis, Apollo and the Hunters in defeating the bane of Artemis. Astoundingly, after all of that, they were still able to heal the injured.

We had lost demigods regardless though. Cabin numbers decimated. In memory of the fallen warriors, we built a memorial that had all of their names etched into it. Pyres for each deity in which their children or followers died. Campers frequented the memorial to pay their respects to their loved ones and the fallen warriors. They will never be forgotten.

The children of Hecate were also able to construct a portal, which you could transport back and forth between the camps.

"Percy," Grover called, "Chiron wants to talk to you. It's an important meeting."

Grover had changed over the years today. He had grown taller and his horns were more visible than they had been during the Battle for Manhattan. He visited the camp occasionally but he was always on the move being a Lord of the Wild. Due to Grover's efforts, the environment was slowly growing back all over the world.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. A peaceful year was just too much to hope for wasn't it? I jogged over to Grover and we headed for the Big House.

Time for the meeting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson etcetera etcetera.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When I got to the Big House, everyone was already there; gathered around the ping pong table.

There was Annabeth, sketching new plans for Olympus; Malcolm who was reading an engineering book; Travis and Conner had their heads together discussing winged shoes; Katie was idly making a flower grow near the window while watching Travis in the corner of her eye; Clarisse was there glaring at everyone while sharpening her spear (it was her 3rd); the Solace twins were listening to music, Alessandra's fingers tapping in sync with the music; Leo was there fiddling with whatever was in his hands, his hands moving at an incredible speed; Piper was there talking with Rachel; Pollux was eating grapes waiting for the meeting to begin. Thalia was present as well, not looking very happy to be there, she probably was called away from the Hunters as she was still wearing her Hunter garb. The shadows darkened and Nico stepped out. He had grown taller and more intimidating since I last saw him. He sat down in the chair next to me and idly toyed with his sword.

Chiron cleared his throat and all activity was silenced.

"You all wonder why I have gathered you here today," he said and everybody nodded.

"There is an alternate world in which there is a society that, long ago, Hecate blessed with magic. This community has developed on its own. They have several schools of magic, one of them being Hogwarts,"

At the name "Hogwarts" all of the boys cracked up and started laughing. It was obvious that the girls were trying to hide their amusement.

"This society is currently facing hard times. They are on the brink of a Wizarding War. Nothing in the magnitude you have all experienced but they need our help anyway. One mortal with the blessing of Hecate has gone corrupt and power crazy. Going by the name of Voldemort, He believes that those not of "wizarding" descent does not deserve magic. As a result, he attempted to purge that society of all "muggle-borns" (their term for it). He was thwarted from his rising success by a little baby boy. This baby boy, whose name is Harry Potter, managed to reflect the Killing Curse back at him. However, he has risen again and is causing serious trouble. The ignorant leaders of their government, including their soon-to-be Defense against the Dark Arts professor- Dolores Umbridge, try to deny that he has come back. But he has, make no doubt on that. Our assistance is needed to protect Harry Potter as well as the students of Hogwarts. Voldemort will try to take over the school and we must stop him. With our assistance, Voldemort will fall within a year."

"As times are tough there, I am sending the cabin leaders there to assist them. Both the Greeks and Romans will go; the Romans are waiting for us. Rachel will be there as well if any prophecy suddenly arrives. I must stress that this is an undercover assignment. Nobody is to know of your true heritage. You are also to carry your concealed weapons with you at all times. Just because you are in an alternate world does not mean that monsters will cease to attack. May the Gods be with you?"

We were given an hour to pack before we were to take the portal to Camp Jupiter and from there flying a chartered plane (shudder) to London, England.

I took necessities, Riptide, the shield which Tyson remade for me, a few casual changes of clothes, a pouch of drachmas (to contact the camps) and my leather bead necklace.

I shouldered my dufflebag and went out to meet the rest of the crew.

We stepped into the portal which transported us to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Reyna, Jason, and Octavian greeted us there. Hugs went around. "We will be taking Jason and I, Hazel, Frank, Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, and Marcus for the Romans." Reyna said. "Octavian will step in to lead Camp Jupiter and will contact us if necessary. Lupa told us that all our supplies are already bought and will be waiting for us when we arrive."

We all said our final goodbyes and we stepped on the (ginormous) chartered plane that will fly us to London, Hogwarts.

Fingers crossed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the story so far! In the upcoming chapters, the PJO gang's age may not coincide with that of Hogwarts but I am allowed a little artistic license. Just a teaser: They will be arriving in the Golden Trio's fifth year and it will be revealed that all is not what it seems within Hogwarts, much to the Golden Trio's surprise. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so surprised at how many people have reviewed, read, favorited and are following my story! Thank you so much. Your support means a lot. **

**A/N: I recently got a review that commented about Octavian being a character that was created for people to hate. I believe this was not the case. The true villain in the Heroes of Olympus books is/was Gaea. Also, people can change and I believe that Octavian will too. He also has a lot of potential. This applies as well to Draco Malfoy. He is not who he seems to be and those who view him as a villain should take note of his redeeming qualities and the fact that people change. Nobody stays the same be it "villain" or hero. **

**Now that that is out of the way, onward with the story! **

**Disclaimer: This author ( who is not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling) therefore does not own either series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The ride was TORTURE.

Chiron obviously did not take this into consideration when choosing our method of transportation.

Even though Zeus gave us permission to go into his domain, doesn't mean that he wouldn't try to make our experience as unpleasant as possible.

The takeoff of a plane is like walking the plank or knowing your impending doom and doing it anyway.

Jason was probably the only one of the Big Three demigods that_ enjoyed_ the plane ride.

I was completely tense the entire trip. My fingers were tightly clutched around the arm rests and I had become pale. Annabeth was silently chuckling in amusement next to me.

I staggered off the plane when it landed. Annabeth entwined her fingers with mine giving me a small smile. I watched Nico step off the plane and touch his nose to the ground. Thalia emerged looking slighty green, her hair had tiny electric sparks flying off of it. Hazel looked immensely relieved to be off of the plane. Jason walked out with Reyna next to him playfully arguing between each other. Dakota walked out drinking Kool-Aid with Gwen beside him, watching in amusement. Piper, Rachel, and Frank were talking about what they thought they saw outside the airplane window (Piper thought she saw a second sun, Rachel thought that she saw a ginormous phoenix and Frank was convinced that a dragon lookalike _winked_ at him) as well as living the rich life (both Piper and Rachel agreed that it wasn't as stoked as everybody thought it would be). Marcus and Bobby as well as Pollux exited the plane just talking and they had smiles on their face. Will, Travis, and Connor were joking around and laughing while Leo and Malcolm were laughing and talking about engineering, Leo's extensive hand gestures as Leo's eyes lit up and Malcolm's concentration on the topic. Katie and Alessandra stepped out talking and Alessandra seemed to be breathing slightly deeper ( she is not a large fan of planes- she think they smell funny and their food is horrible-, being upside down, falling, and she is minor tolerant of heights). Alessandra took out a granola bar and ate it while Katie talked to her. She playfully grinned and replied, Katie laughing. Clarisse and Chris walked out together (the person who chartered the plane was a distant relative of Chris so he came with us too. Chiron didn't object.

We were able to grab our luggage and exit the airport fairly quickly. Dyslexia did _not_ help reading the signs, but with Rachel's help, we were in a van driving towards our destination. Chiron left us instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley. He said we had the opportunity to sightsee and also said that we each received a pouch of wizarding money ( the pouch was auto-refilling). We were able to spend the day in Diagon Alley, we would spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron and board the Hogwarts Express the next day.

The van stopped at Charing Cross Road in front of a broken down old shop. If you concentrated closer, you could see a veil of magic encasing the shop.

We were here.

* * *

We all filed inside trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Annabeth led us to the rear of the club and into a chilly courtyard facing a brick wall. She placed her hand on the bricks, she was able to do this without the use of a wand due to the blessing Hecaté gave us. She did this complicated pattern and the bricks slowly retreated revealing a beautiful alley.

Everybody was in shock. This place was amazing.

Various shops were scattered around both sides of the cobbled path. The most strange advertisements like '_Limited Discount! 30 knuts off on iron cauldrons. Offer lasts a week only! Contact the managers at the Slug& Jiggers Apothecary for more information,' and 'Do you feel comfortable in your skin? We can help you! Introducing a new potion and cream __at __Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions__' ._There were shops selling cauldrons, spellbooks, _owls_, wands, quills and so much more. I found myself wishing I had more eyes (just for a moment) to take everything in.

We all separated agreeing to meet up in an hour.

Travis put his arm around Katie's waist and persuaded her to accompany him and Connor to the prank shop they wanted to check out.

Leo and Hazel wanted to check out the apothecary because they were interested in the different metals that were available (Leo wondering what he can make out of them). Also they just wanted to spend a little time together.

Nico and Thalia were going to check out the suspicious and shadowy Knockturn Alley and so they left the group.

Piper and Gwen wandered off to check out Madam Primpernelle's and to see if her stuff did what she advertised it to be. Piper really also wanted to mock the superficial dreamers who thought that if they slab on goop all across their face and torture themselves in the name of beauty, they would become prettier.

Jason pulled Reyna eagerly to the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and 'Broomstix'; keen to know what wizarding people could do up in the air.

The rest of them, bar Malcolm and Frank, decided to wander around poking into places as they went. Their figures faded away with Marcus and Pollux laughing when Dakota enquired where he could find Kool-Aid around here.

Annabeth dragged me towards a wizarding bookshop 'Florish and Blotts'. She laughingly pulled me in and Malcolm and Frank followed. We spent an hour in the bookshop with Annabeth flitting from bookshelf to bookshelf trying to take all the knowledge in, and me looking in amusement. Malcolm was deeply engrossed in reading a spellbook while sitting in a very comfy armchair. Frank was arguing with one of the shop assistants on the fact that 'the Art of War' applies very similarly to wizarding spell tactics.

By the time we met back up, the sun had already gone down. All of us were literally exhausted.

* * *

We made our way to the Leaky Cauldron _very_ slowly. Upon enterance, the bartender Tom came towards us. He toothily grinned at us and beckoned us forward.

"Ye be the overseas group comin' from America?" he asked.

We all nodded.

"Aye, come wit me. I'll show yeh to yeh rooms. Specially provided fer."

With that he made his way up a set of stairs. They creaked under our feet tremendously.

At last we came to a halt and Tom pointed to two doors. " Girls" he pointed to the right door. "Boys" he pointed towards the left door.

"G'd night and holla if yeh would be needing anything," Tom said and then slowly made his descent downstairs.

When we entered our assigned room we found our trunks waiting for us. There was also a letter from Chiron, I would reckon, but all of us were so worn out we didn't bother opening it. The rooms had been magically enlarged to fit all of us so we managed quite comfortably. We all changed into our pajamas, brushed our teeth and turned the lights off. After a round of "Good Night"s echoed around the room, everybody started drifting off.

As soon as I hit my pillow, I fell asleep instantly.

Tomorrow is _Hogwarts._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. For all those wanting Percy or other members of the gang to reveal more of their powers, don't worry!- They will soon. Unfortunately, this upcoming week is Finals Week and I will be studying very hard so do not expect an update until at least the 10****th**** of June.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for this late update. The computer crashed (repeatedly) and I have been so busy with summer classes. I am thankful for all those who reviewed and your reviews are greatly appreciated. For those who said that this story is good, I humbly say thank you. **

**A/N: I will be introducing different point of views later in this chapter and more in upcoming chapters. **

**A/N: In regard to pairings. I have been asked if this is a Jeyna story… It is not a Jeyna story persay… I am just getting their relationship back to the way it was meant to be. Not cold but close. For the other pairings, my lips are zipped. However, make note that romance is NOT a focus of this fanfic. It will be there, subtly, but not a main topic. **

**Disclaimer: **_**Do you own Harry P… **_**NO. **_**What about Percy Jackson…**_**NOPE. And I never will ever ever ever. **_**Ok…. (**_**However, all rights to an artistic license :) ****)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We all woke up around six and groggily made our way downstairs.

For the first time in a while, I had a dreamless sleep and so did the others.

But do you know the saying _"the calm before the storm"_?

I had a feeling that this was the calm.

* * *

We all sat down around the table.

Since it was relatively early, nobody else was downstairs.

Carefully looking around, Leo created a flame ball and uncurled his fingers. The ball of fire gently hovered above Leo's outstretched hand.

At the same time, Hazel closed her eyes and concentrated. She pointed her flat palm to the ground and concentrated. Suddenly metal seemed to erupt from the wooden floor of the leaky cauldron. Hazel worked on shaping in into the form of a brazier while Katie used her daughter of Demeter powers to seal up the cracks in the floor, sothere would be no suspicion.

Once Hazel was finished, Leo ,with careful control and precision, flung his fire ball into the brazier and let the fire light up and BINGO a travel- brazier.

From there, things proceeded in their normal manner. There was this menu in the Cauldron for the 'Early Bird risers'. It stated that since it was so early and nobody was available, you could just touch whatever you wanted to eat and it would instantly appear.

We all had our food of choice. I dug into a plate of blueberry pancakes- gotta keep up that energy right?- and observed what everyone else picked to eat. Katie got her hands on an enormous bowl of cereal and was content eating away. Travis and Conner both were eating waffles. Pollux was buttering up a grape and berry scone, while Dakota, still unaware that there was no Kool Aid in London, England, was putting grape jam on toast. Reyna was carefully cutting up French toast in that precise manner she did everything with. Jason and Thalia, who both unconsciously chose the same thing, were eating honey oats granola with a glass of milk. Bobby ate muesli while talking to Hazel. Marcus had porridge with additional fruits in it. Hazel was eating poached eggs and ham. Frank was talking to Clarisse while eating bannock and bacon, a Canadian breakfast. Clarisse was eating this odd breakfast jerky combo. Chris had Mexican eggs and a glass of orchata. Leo was quietly and groggily munching away at his breakfast of churros and something he said his mother always made for him. Nico was half-awake eating Italian bread with breakfast toppings. Annabeth was eating brain cereal (as I like to call it) while Malcolm was eating olive bread with a side of apples. Will was eating boiled grapefruit and his twin was eating crepes and biscotti. Piper was twirling a toothpick tipped with foil while slowly eating an egg and cheese sandwich.

* * *

As soon as we finished eating we went upstairs.

He had left a letter addressed to all of us on top of our trunks.

After we all changed, we gathered in the guy's room to read and discuss the letter.

Here is what it said.

* * *

" _Dear Campers,_

_If you have received this letter this means that you have arrived safely. Kudos to you. _

_Enclosed in this letter are your wands. These are the weapons that witches and wizards use to harness their powers. You will use this to allow yourselves to blend in and not to risk exposing yourselves. These wands are special as you will be able to harness __your__ powers through them. The materials of your wands are as follows (size is irrelevant- you can discover this by yourselves):_

_Percy: mangrove wood and Pegasus hair_

_Annabeth: olive wood and unicorn tail hair_

_Nico: black popular wood and Thestral tail hair_

_Hazel: Elder and Dragon Heartstring_

_Thalia: pine and eagle feather _

_Jason: white oak and eagle feather_

_Reyna: mountain mahogany and griffin hair _

_Clarisse: desert ironwood and boar hair_

_Frank: Cherry and Dragon scale_

_Katie: Elm and Dittany stalk_

_Travis: Bamboo and Breath of the Wind _

_Conner: Cedar and Snake scale_

_Alessandra: Aspen and Sun Ray_

_Will: Laurel and Phoenix feather_

_Malcolm: Hawthorn and Owl feather_

_Bobby: Ash and Unicorn Tail Hair_

_Marcus: Oak and Lion hair_

_Leo: Chesnut and Eternal Ember _

_Pollux: Vine and Leopard hair_

_Dakota: Vine and shard of eternal cornucopia_

_Piper: Koa and peacock feather_

_The Hogwarts Express departs at 10:00 am at Platform 9 ¾ ( Just run into the barrier between platform 9 and 10) at the Kings Cross Station. In your trunks are your school uniform and robes and your school books. I would advise for you to change on the train. Boys, don't worry- you do not have to wear the robes ALL the time. After lessons you will be able to wear your casual clothes as well as on weekends. Alabaster and Lou Ellen will teach you to read the course material despite your dyslexia. _

_At Hogwarts, you will meet some fellow demigods who will probably tell you more on this subject than I can. Voldemort is on the loose. Despite what those nincompoops at their magical Ministry think, he is ALIVE ~ I assure you. Your duty is to protect Harry Potter and his friends from danger. At the same time, you will need to defeat the Man-With-No-Nose (literally). It is to my belief that he has split his soul (Nico will know the most about this and Hades' price on his head) into seven parts and stored them in objects called Horcruxes. You will need to get rid of these Horcruxes (no easy feat) so at the end of the year ~ Harry will defeat Voldemort (with your assistance of course- but at this point he will be mortal and so the job will be easier.) At Hogwarts, there are students whose parents sympathize with Voldemort and may pose a threat to your mission. _

_Remember that monsters WILL still attack you even when you are in England. Keep your weapons concealed but still in your possession at ALL times. _

_Since all of you have no magical experience. Alabaster and Lou Ellen will assist you in getting up to speed._

_It is of utmost importance that your cover is NOT blown. _

_The best of luck,_

_Chiron_

_P.S Do remember that Hecate has given you all her blessing (temporarily). Use it wisely._

_P.P.S I expect you all back in a year and during breaks (possibly) alive and in one piece._

_P.P.S Keep in contact regularly through IM-ing."_

* * *

After we finished reading, we all received our wands.

"Hocus Pocus!" Conner said, waving his wand in an absurd fashion. "Abra-Cadabra"

Everybody had stiches in their stomach from laughing so hard.

"That is what not to do. We are here to teach you what to do." A voice piped up from behind us.

"Miss us?" Alabaster drawled.

Lou Ellen whacked him on the shoulder.

"Alright, so we are going to teach you the spells that the 5th Year Students at Hogwarts already know." Lou Ellen said.

Alabaster rolled up his sleeves. "Let's get started."

So… for the next 2 hours ( until 9:15) we were all practices the various techniques and spells that Lou Ellen and Alabaster taught us.

My personal favorite was _Aguamenti_ which conjured water… but.. Hey that's just me!

We learnt the spell for translating the material to Greek or Roman (which would only apply to our eyes) is _Vertere_.

After this intense workout we were all wiped.

"You guys are pretty decent. Here I bid you adieu. Chiron requires me back at Camp Half-Blood. But.. Ah… dear Alabaster, you are here to stay. See you in a year." She grinned cheekily and then walked off into a portal.

* * *

We all showered and changed, and then regrouped.

"Hey Nico, what was Chiron talking about that you would know? You know, in the letter." Malcolm asked while toweling his hair.

"Voldemort or Tom Riddle has been a real issue down in the Underworld. My dad is pissed over this guy because he has caused some serious issues. He has killed a ton of innocent people which means a bunch of spirits which is clogging up traffic. Also, he has taken up the title Lord Voldemort which literally means 'He who flees death' which angers my dad even more. Seriously, there is a spot in Tartarus reserved for this monster. My dad wants me to bring him in as soon as possible, along with a bunch of other ghosts who refuse to pass into the afterlife although they have family waiting." Nico said with a shrug and a bit of a scowl.

"He split his soul into seven parts. The process to do it is quite bloody and violent and involves murder. He puts these fractions of his soul into different objects, called Horcruxes. These objects do not have to be fancy or related in any form. As long as these horcruxes are in existence, he retains a sort of twisted immortality. This is why they need to be destroyed. I am not exactly clear on how to destroy them, your brother would know more Annabeth, but a basilisk fang is one such way of killing it. Also, he has a group of followers called Death Eaters. Why they want to eat Thanatos I wouldn't know. They come to his beckoning and have this beacon signal of sorts implanted in this hideous tattoo on their arm. Voldemort is also skilled in Occumency and is a good Legilimens; which means he can read your mind. I am skilled in both of these as well and I'll teach you soon."

All of us looked a bit ill at this point from Nico's description.

"Ohmygosh, we are almost late. Hurry! Hurry! If we don't leave now, we'll miss the train."

Annabeth's skilled timing at looking at the clock broke the moment.

We all rushed to gather our things and leave.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we are standing in front of the entrance to platform 9 ¾. We arrived through a lot of hassle, shadow travelling and messed up navigation skills.

"Alright guys, Chiron said that you had to run straight through the barrier, and you will arrive at platform 9 ¾. Who wants to go first?" Annabeth asked.

"I will" I said.

"That's not fair. I'm next then," Conner complained.

I made sure I had a firm grip on my trolley and then went a way away from the pillar. I started running, picked up a little speed, closed my eyes and braced myself.

Assuring myself two seconds later that I felt quite alive, I opened my eyes.

In front of me was a brilliant old-fashioned train that was a startling scarlet and black color.

Hundreds of people were gathered around the platform. (The sign did read 'Platform 9 ¾')

I had to stand to the side to avoid getting barreled over by Conner.

"That was so cool!" He exclaimed in excitement.

We waited until everyone had passed over before making our way over to the train.

Putting our trunks up with ease, we quickly found a compartment.

We actually had to split up because we were too large of a group. Frank, Marcus, Conner, Dakota, Alabaster, Chris, Clarisse, Piper, Hazel, and a couple others left to find another compartment.

Those moments after finding a compartment, we just relaxed.

* * *

That moment of calm disappeared as soon as the compartment door opened again.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see three familiar faces.

Neville, son of Pomona; Luna, legacy of Providentia (Roman goddess of forethought); and Colin (son of Tyche)

I stood up and gave Neville a clap on the back as well as Colin. I then went over to Luna and gave her a hug.

The rest of us gave similar greetings.

"Neville, Luna, Colin; didn't expect to see you guys here. How are you doing?" I asked.

Neville grinned, "Doing fine Perc."

Neville was a son of Pomona and a soldier of the Fourth Cohort. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He helped rally the Romans during the war. He also helped provide the food supply that was needed when we were in Greece. He was an incredible cook and could grow food like crazy.

Luna was a legacy of Providentia who I encountered after I became Praetor. She appeared a little distracted at all times, but always had a knack to say the right thing. She also had mini prophecy flashes due to her being a legacy of the Roman goddess of forethought. She had light blonde hair and startlingly light blue eyes.

Colin was a son of Tyche who appeared at camp right before the Battle of Manhattan. Since he was the son of the goddess of luck, there were a bunch of pre-battle missions in which he evened out the odds. He had dirty blonde hair and dark blue-green-brown eyes.

"Why are you guys here?" Luna asked.

We explained our mission to them and they understood.

"Where is my brother?" Annabeth asked.

Colin gave a sly smile and said, "Draco can't be here right now. He has prefect duties and stuff to maintain his reputation. He said he'll see you at the Feast."

They stayed a little longer and we just chatted.

After that they waved goodbye and said they would see us at the feast. They then went to see everybody else in the other compartment.

* * *

We were all about to doze off when Katie remembered that we had to change.

I think everybody agreed that these uniforms stunk.

Annabeth was glaring at her skirt so hard I think she might have burnt a hole through it.

Alessandra and Piper stopped by after everyone changed.

"Hey Girls , do you want to change that skirt?" Alessandra asked.

"We couldn't fully change the skirt but we could change it into a skort. 'Cos seriously, who can kick butt in a skirt?" Piper explained handing all the girls in our compartment a skort.

Alessandra smirked saying, "In our compartment, Clarisse almost burst a lung from protesting to wear 'that abomination' as she called it. So we came up with these and saved our eardrums in the process."

The pair waved goodbye and left.

The girls in our compartment quickly left and changed, they came back in a better mood because of the change in skirt.

What the boys had to wear: black trousers, a white button-down shirt, a grey pull-over sweater, and black formal shoes. We also had to wear our robes. When Luna, Neville, and Colin came in they had ties of different colors; these we did not have, but figured that there was a reason for that.

The girls had to wear: black or dark heather skirt, white button-down shirt, a grey pull-over sweater, knee high grey socks, and black Mary- Janes. They had to wear robes as well but also did not have any ties.

I got all of this information from Piper, who was much more fashion in-tuned.

We closed our eyes to nap the remaining fifteen minutes or so before we arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ron's POV ( when Luna, Neville, and Colin were with everyone)**

I was unwillingly doing patrol with Hermione. I was going a tad slow and so she was a far bit in front of me. I heard a bit of noise coming from one of the compartments. I peeked inside and I saw _Luna, Neville and Colin_ laughing with some students I had never seen before. I ran to Hermione so we could finish the patrol and I could tell Harry about it.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

When we arrived, we got off the train and into carriages pulled by these haunting black horses that radiated a deathly aura. Not surprisingly, they neighed when Nico came near. He petted them before going on the carriage. They also bowed to me. As soon as we all got in, the death horses ( Nico said they were call Thestrals) started moving and the carriage headed up to Hogwarts.

We were told by the professor in green robes who looked like she swallowed a lemon, to wait until she gave the signal.

We all gathered together and stared up at these ginormous doors.

We heard talking going on behind the doors but we waited.

She gave the signal and these ginormous doors slowly opened.

All chatter instantly stilled as these doors opened.

We all lined up in formation.

As the doors became widely open, the teacher gestured for us to walk through.

_Let's go out with a bang._

* * *

**A/N: Phew, this chapter is done! Longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Due to intensive summer courses, I will not be able to post another chapter for a while. Maybe one in every two weeks if I pushed it. Sorry that you are going to have to wait _again_, but it couldn't be helped. Thanks for sticking by :) . Keep your fingers crossed!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two weeks must be too long for people huh **** ? In that case, sorry for the delay – I am currently experiencing family problems and drama. Here is the next chapter. Hope it makes up for the wait. BTW, I am astonished at how many favorites and followers there are to this story. Thank you. **

**Note: For the reviewers who have endless questions –cough- you know who you are –cough- your questions will be answered through the story and upcoming chapters. So please… tone it down a little. **

**Reminder: Romance is not a focus of the story (it will be there but it won't be such a big deal) **_**and **_** my lips are ****zipped**_**. **_** So for the people who would **_**love **_**to know the pairings ahead of schedule, dream on (in a nice way of course). **

**Disclaimer: I know a song called **_**meadow-music will never own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series**_**. Quite catchy ~ you should memorize it too.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

We were all waiting and chatting right before the feast waiting for Dumbledore to begin.

There were a lot of rumors going on about the extra table that has appeared in the Great Hall.

Some say there is going to be another Tri-Wizard Tournament and other say that it is going to be for the transfer students from America.

I personally hoped it was the second option as I was still recovering from the Tournament last year.

Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the hall. She placed a stool there and tapped on the Sorting Hat to wake it up.

I didn't pay any attention to the song; I was more focused on what would happen afterward.

Suddenly, a swarm of 1st year students crowded the entry.

Soon, they were all sorted into either Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.

That fifth table was still empty.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the chatter quieted,

""To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. The rules are the same as previously and if you follow these, no harm will befall you. Mr. Filch, our head custodian, has a quite lengthy list of prohibited items tacked to the wall in front of his office so you can go take a look. A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is again _forbidden _to all students. Quidditch practices will take place soon and your captains will inform you. This year is also one of change as we…"

"Hem…Hem… Hem…" The pink mushroom-toad lady ( I recognized her from the Ministry) piped, her voice sickenly fake.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

"Thank you Dolores." Dumbledore said with an underlying mocking tone.

"Now before we waste any more of our time or our lives, let me introduce the change in Hogwarts. Arriving here are the transfer students from Delphi's Academy for Magic in America. Help me welcome them."

The hall burst out in chatter wondering what these transfer students would look like.

Suddenly, there was a creak as the doors to the Great Hall slowly opened.

* * *

All the chatter ceased to exist as everybody had their eyes on the opening doors and the figures that were to emerge.

They came in an almost war-like formation. Everybody was stunned.

All of these people were tall, fit, athletic and extremely good looking. Almost _godly_ . They also seemed to radiate power, strength, elegance, grace, and an aura that demanded respect. They looked like warriors and they were not to be messed with.

Leading the group were five people.

In the middle was a guy with messy black hair and startling green eyes, almost like the color of the sea.

He was flanked by two people on each side. Right next to him on his right was a guy with pale olive skin, black hair and dark brown/blue eyes that seemed to capture and scrutinize your _soul_. Right next to him was a girl with coffee color skin, dark curls, and gold eyes that seemed to draw you in. On his other side was a girl with long choppy black hair and electric blue eyes. She seemed to be wearing a silver circlet on her head. Next to her was a boy with short blonde hair, those same electric blue eyes and a scar on his upper lip.

After them, came two very attractive people. The boy had tousled golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The girl had wavy long light brown hair with prominent golden blonde highlights and silver blue eyes.

After them came two people who looked alike. The girl had curly golden blonde hair and intense grey eyes. The boy had short, straight golden blonde hair that was styled fashionably and intense grey eyes.

A girl with long dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes followed. She was accompanied by a boy who had slightly messy short-medium brown hair and slightly stormy spring green eyes.

A group of three came in next. One girl had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had an almost regal air about her; slightly scary too. The other girl had stringy dirty blonde hair and harsh brown eyes. She was very buff too. The boy had a Chinese look with a babyish sort of face paired with a very muscular body, black hair warm brown eyes.

Three boys followed. Two looked eerily alike, the only difference being height and the pronounce-ness of their features. They both had messy sandy brown hair and the same blue eyes (that were a brilliant shade of blue I couldn't place). The taller one was a tad more filled out and he had more pronounced features. The other boy had a Hispanic appearance with black/brown hair and brown eyes. He was also very muscular.

After that came two boys. One had slightly curly sandy blonde hair with brilliant purple eyes. The other had slight buzz cut black hair and dark purple eyes.

Two girls followed them. One had long dark brown and black hair with warm brown eyes. The other had interestingly styled brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

Two boys followed them. One had curly black hair and fiery warm brown eyes. The other boy had dark auburn hair and brown eyes ringed with forest green.

Coming up as the rear were a girl and a boy. The girl had fiery long red hair and intense light green eyes. The boy had medium nut brown hair and bright green eyes.

They all sat down at the _fifth _table and waited for Dumbledore to begin talking again.

* * *

"As you realize, these students from Delphi's Academy for Magic are not to be sorted. After an intense discussion with the Sorting Hat," – here, the Hat almost _shivered_- "we have thought it best that they were to remain neutral. They will be taking classes with all of the houses and do your best to make them feel welcome. Without much ado, Let's begin the feast!" After he clapped, the food magically appeared on the table.

The Delphi students looked a tad impressed.

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy stand up.

He made his way over to the Delphi table and stood behind the curly blonde girl. He put his hands over his eyes and whispered in her ear. She stood up and twirled around, her eyes widening in shock, she screamed "Draco!" so loud I think the entire Hall heard. He gathered her up in a hug and _grinned._ She pulled back and frowned. He took out his wand and swiped it across himself. His appearance suddenly altered. His hair grew more styled and his hair color darkened just a shade. He grew taller, filled out quite nicely, becoming muscular and fit. His facial features became less pointy and more defined and pronounced. His eyes became a molten swirl of a thousand shades of grey and his stare became more intense.

She grinned and they both sat down. Firm handshakes, greetings and claps on the back came from everybody at the table. Guess he is familiar to them too.

The Slytherins were glaring at the table but Malfoy whipped around and pinned them with such a deadly stare, that even I could admit he looked _dangerous_, and the entire table quietened. He still was the ruler of that house and they all listened to him. I didn't know he had that much power over the Slytherins and I was reluctantly impressed and respected him… just a little.

Soon there was this goblet-looking thing that had _fire_ coming from it. Everybody at the table was tossing food in consecutively and murmuring names under their breath. Then Luna, Colin, and Neville got out of their seats and joined them. Everybody seemed to know them too.

_What was going on?_

* * *

**Malcolm's POV**

I watched as Draco made his way over to the table. He snuck behind Annabeth to surprise her and it was nice to see them reunited. They are really close at camp; he was Annabeth's favorite brother, second to me.

It was nice to see him again. We always had a lot of fun back at camp. He is one of the more athletic Athena children. He was only a summer camper due to the fact he had to go to boarding school. His adoptive parents (His biological father died when he was born) didn't even know about Camp Half-Blood, demigods, or gods. They didn't know about his heritage either. They thought he was going to a "pureblood training camp in the Dark Arts.". Good thing too, if they knew about Draco being in three battles – they would have his head and _bye bye Draco_.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Draco came and sat down. It was great to see him here. He is one of the more athletic Athena children, as everybody could see from his altered appearance, but he still had all the brains that the Athena cabin was famous for. He had been at camp for almost as long as Annabeth had. He also played a crucial part in the war. He was brilliant with a spear and a sword and had very good reflexes. During the Battle of Manhattan, when Annabeth was away with me, he lead the second part of the Athena cabin to strengthen our defenses and enhance our weak spots. After the war, unknown to everybody, he went , by orders of Athena, to Camp Jupiter and he distributed his time between those two camps. As a result, he became well versed in Latin as well as showing the Romans the usefulness of Minerva. Due to his efforts, Minerva became highly respected and not degraded. The Roman camp trusts him fully and he helped both with Roman and Greek battle strategies both in the camps as well as in Greece. Because of Annabeth's brother, the hostilities between the Romans and the Greeks all but disappeared. He earned a tattoo for his services to Camp Jupiter, it had a spear with an olive branch twirled around it. He had three stripes so far and a multitude of beads on his Camp Half-Blood necklace. He also was very powerful. He had a special gift that no Athena camper had before, he had the ability of telekinesis; control and manipulate anything with his mind. This was not limited to objects as he has a small control over the elements and electricity as well. His telekinesis ability was very strong as a result of a lot of practice.

Hugs, claps on the back and handshakes went around for Draco. He was well liked in the camp, a natural leader (when the time called for it) and a very loyal friend. He had your back no matter what.

We sat down and before we ate, Leo passed around the brazier we made at breakfast. All of us took our turns tossing food in and whispering the god or goddess. After the war, everybody made a conscious effort to not only give an offering to their godly parent but to the gods who were forgotten and undervalued. It was due to their efforts as well that all of emerged victorious.

While the brazier was getting passed around; Luna, Neville and Colin came by and sat with us. There were a lot of greetings going around then too. They hadn't visited camp as often as they were busy with family issues.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I watched as Draco transformed in front of this mystery girl. When he made his way over to their table and hugged her, I felt a pang of something in my stomach. It couldn't be…. _Jealousy_. Why would I be jealous? When his appearance altered, I didn't think it possible, but he got even more handsome. During first year, when I was still being shunned, he was my study partner in the library. I was petrified, he came in and apologized for the name calling and everything ( he didn't know I could hear him). Since he was incredibly talented, he, Professor Sprout and Professor Snape were the ones who brewed the Mandrake potion that would cure people of being petrified. He also helped Harry and Ron without their knowledge when they went into the Chamber of Secrets. I remembered last year, he danced with me after the Yule Ball. The one person who made my life difficult for three years, singlehandedly, made me forget the whole Ron fiasco. He was a brilliant dancer and I had so much fun that evening. That night I knew that the front he put on for the world, most of it, wasn't _him_. I went to bed that night feeling at peace. At midnight, he kissed me under the mistletoe; it was the best first kiss I ever had. Since we stayed over Christmas break, we kissed at midnight on New Year's Eve on the astronomy tower. We exchanged correspondance for the first part of the summer, letters were done very carefully so his parents wouldn't find out, but after I arrived at Grimmauld Place, the letters stopped coming and I couldn't send any.

I was partially afraid that this year he would continue acting like the prat he pretends to be. However, even though he was seated at the Delphi table talking to his friends, he paused and looked over to me. His eyes locked with mine and he winked_. _Besides blushing and ducking my head, I was relieved that nothing had changed since last year and everything was OK.

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

I was talking to Draco; or as Annabeth's nickname for him "Dragon"- only his friends could call him that, anybody else would receive a dagger point to their neck; We were talking about how things were going and the sport called Quidditch, which Draco loves, and he pauses just for a second. He looks over our head and stares intensely with somebody and gives a little wink. I was kind of confused with his attitude so I looked over to where he was staring and I saw a pretty brunette girl with long brown curly hair (those big curls) that seemed to have a lot of shades of brown mixed in to it, big brown eyes, and a light dusting of freckles. She looked around sixteen and seemed to look very intelligent. I saw her blush and duck her head. I smirked and turned towards Draco. He saw the look on my face and lightly punched my shoulder. I didn't say a word but I knew that Draco had a girl. _Interesting…._

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After the brazier went around, everybody dove into their food with gusto. I was impressed at how the amount of food never seemed to decrease. I ate, staying away from the weird looking stuff. The rest of the time, I was either talking with my friends and catching up with Draco or staring at the ceiling. The architecture of this school was _AMAZING_. While I was admiring the architecture, I must have lost track of time as when Percy gently nudged me, I looked and saw the headmaster rising for a speech.

"As all things, this feast must come to an end. Students, please wait for your respective house prefects who will guide you to your house dorms. Students from the Delphi's Academy for Magic, kindly wait and either Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall will guide you to your dorms. Everybody, settle in and feel right at home. Good luck for your first day tomorrow!" He said extending his hands.

Suddenly, he disappeared.

By the looks of it, we were not the only ones confused as the boy with the lightning scar, Harry Potter, looked confused as well as disappointed.

* * *

Everybody retreated to their dorms. Three students from Gryffindor brushed by us and I heard a snippet of their conversation. The brunette girl who was one third of the Trio was whispering furiously to the redhead and Harry Potter. " Don't you realize? This means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. Nothing will stay the same and the school will experience a lot of changes. This is not good news." Their voices faded away as they left the Great Hall. I was concentrating on the knawing feeling in my stomach and the gears in my mind were turning. Combining what Chiron told us and if the information Granger said was true, this would not be good…at all.

Sighing heavily with a lot weighing on my mind, I followed everybody else as Professor McGonagall led us to their dorms.

I knew this information was important and could drastically affect our mission. I would tell everybody else in our doors and IM Chiron as soon as possible.

I had a feeling that this was only the first obstacle in the quest to protect Harry Potter and defend Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter so far. Hope you all liked it and I apologize for the amount of time between updates. I am very busy (and limited in computer access and free time) and so the wait time cannot be helped. I will update when I can and so please refrain from the "UPDATE" messages, I will update and so no need to fret.**

**One more thing. What would the utmost helpful to reviewers and readers is if you could tell me what Harry's schedule is during 5th year. I will need to know for upcoming chapters and so any help at all, I will be immensely grateful – I cannot seem to find the information anywhere. ** Thank You ****

**Also, as everybody has probably realized. This story will NOT be a canon story - keep that in mind :)**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the extended absence. As I have mentioned before I have a lot going on. For my readers in my other 2 stories including the one I have adopted , please be patient. I will have something up there as soon as time permits. I must thank all of my loyal readers for sticking by me- I appreciate it.**

**A/N: Warning - one upolite word is mentioned in this chapter. Read at your own discretion. **

**A/N: I usually don't do this but kudos to **Reading nerd **for guiding me to the resource for Harry's 5th year schedule. Absolutely grateful :)**

**Disclaimer: Donut own. Wait, I meant I do not own HP or PJO, but I do own this glazed donut.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After the feast we were led to our dorms by Professor McGonagall. She explained to us that since we were not to be sorted and the fact that we were such a large group, that we would not be residing in any one of the house dorms. She instead brought us to a large painting. She told us that Chiron had explained to her the customs that occur at "Delphi" and took the added precaution. She told us that the entrance would be intune with our magical signature that no one could imitate under any circumstances.

This painting was _amazing_. Unknowingly, she chose a painting that represented all of us, in a way that would not make anybody suspicious.

The painting had a clear blue sky that mixed in with thunder. There was a brilliantly shining sun whose rays still shined despite the thunder. Mixed in with the clear blue sky, next to the sun, was a faint shimmer that signified the moon and the clouds in the sky had star imprints ( all of the constellations were there too- including the Huntress). There was a brilliant forest with each god's sacred tree. There was glistening ocean with beautiful dolphins jumping out of it. There was a great big field that was so green and so full of life. There were fruits and plants entwined with grape vines and ivy. This design seemed to outline the frame of the painting. Faint music echoed from the back of the painting where a town could be seen. What drew me to the town was that there was a structure, one similar to the one I had always wished I could design. There were olive branches and Hephaestus' insignia all over the town but not so obvious that a passerby could see. The shadows of the trees were always shifting (sometimes into different animal outlines) and the painting showed the earth and gems that were there. In the forest there were owls as well as other animals. There was a faint glow to the painting and there were magical symbols all around the painting, similar to the ones Alabaster always uses. There were doves flying around the sky as well as other sacred birds, including a phoenix and an owl. Some things moved through the painting with such speed which only Hermes and his children possess. You could see the various animals that Rachel always rallied for as well as a bucket of paintbrushes and an easel in the town. There was also a very Greek and Roman feel to the painting.

* * *

We walked inside of our new dorms and it was _incredible_. It was spacious with spiral staircases that led to an array of doors.

The ceiling was enchanted to reflect the ideal weather. There was a kitchenette and a large window overlooking the Lake, the grounds and the faraway mountains (with a window seat that I am assured that Alessandra will love). There were a series of couches and beanbags in soft colors around the fireplace. There was a brazier in the room. There were a series of doors on the ground floor. Each had a different inscription on them.

We decided to explore those later as it was getting quite late.

When we went up the stairs we came to a series of doors with our name on them in either Greek or Latin.

Each girl's room is connected to one another but you pass through the door based on if you have permission from the room owner to do so.

Once we each entered our personal rooms, it was equipped to reflect your godly parent's domain as well as your own person interests.

* * *

My room was decorated in shades of grey and green. I had a large queen sized bed in the middle of the room. The bed frame was engraved with owls and feathers. The sheets were a stormy grey with the comforter being a light stone color. There were sea green throw pillows scattered along the bed.

In one corner was a desk that housed some of the inventions Daedalus gave me. Since technology doesn't work here it is a series of papers that is enchanted to change data when I am finished reading and analyzing the last. If I ever had to look back, I could tell the piece of paper the general concept or idea, and the relevant information would appear on the paper. It was a gift from everyone for my birthday. My half-siblings and the Hecate cabin collaborated on the making of it. They organized the data and the Hecate demigods performed the necessary charms ( They had to enlist the help of Alabaster as the magic involved was quite complex but not impossible to achieve). Leo also helped in the schematics of everything. It was a camp wide birthday present and I couldn't be more thankful. It is amazing and has helped me a lot.

I also hung my dagger on the wall.

I had a wardrobe in which to place all of my clothes.

On my bedside table I had a novel in ancient Greek, a photo of Percy and I, a photo of me and my dad(our relationship has improved since the end of the war), a picture of Thalia, Luke and I, as well as a picture of both camps in a circle right after the war was finished. Many courageous lives had been sacrificed, but this was a celebratory picture "we did it. we made it". Both camps had united for this picture before going to tend to the deceased, repair the battleground, and visit the injured. Everybody was in armor either celestial bronze or imperial gold, with their weapon of choice either by the side or over their shoulder. We were all scratched up and bruised, and not all of us were smiling, but the picture captured something in our eyes. A determined, triumphant, weary glint in our eyes. It made the picture feel alive. It reminded us of how far we came and how united we now are.

My books were in a pile by a empty bookshelf. I was interested in what those books contained, but that would be for another day.

I decided to shower, put on my pajamas and go out to join the others one last time before going to bed.

Each room thankfully had a private shower which meant warm water and privacy.

Unfortunately, Coach Hedge or somebody else must have had some input into some aspect of the design of our showers, as after seven minutes the water turned freezing cold.

After towelling myself dry and warming myself up, I slipped into a pair of long black pajama bottoms and a shirt that had a picture of the Parthenon. I slipped on a pair of fluffy grey slippers embroidered with owls.

* * *

I went downstairs and saw everyone had also showered and changed into their night clothes.

Percy was wearing long blue pajama bottoms and a fitted sea green t-shirt that said "Sea World". Nico was wearing long black silk pajama bottoms and a matching long sleeve silk shirt. Thalia was wearing long black pajama bottoms that had silver piping with a stormy blue oversized shirt with lightning bolt illusions. Jason had electric blue pajama bottoms on with a white singlet. Hazel had on a robe that was dark brown with gold embroidery. Under that she wore a simple white nightdress. Her dark curly were pushed over her shoulder and she looked like royalty in a robe. Malcolm was wearing dark grey pajama bottoms with a striped light orange singlet.

Draco was bunking with us tonight. He had gotten special permission from Headmaster Dumbledore. He was wearing stormy grey pajama bottoms with emerald green lining as well as a black wife beater. Reyna was wearing dark maroon pajama pants and a scoop neck three quarters length tee depicting a traditional Latin American pattern. She also had a goldcolored and silver colored leather bracelet that represented Aurum and Argentum, whom we unfortunately could not bring with us- Leo made this bracelet for her as a link to her treasured automatons. She was seated like that comfy chair was her throne.

Clarisse had on crimson pajama pants and a black shirt with red writing that said "not Sugar and Spice, I am everything needed to kick your ass". Frank wore bronze colored bottoms and a white t-shirt that had a bear face on it. Piper wore multicolored sweatpants and a dark pink shirt that had a white dove on it with the writing "beauty comes from the inside". She also had on dark brown moccasin slippers. Gwen was wearing lilac pajama pants and a shirt that had a large smile on it saying " A smile a day makes good things come your way." On the back it says " a smile is the best type of medicine". Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

Pollux was wearing royal purple pajama pants with the outline of ivy leaves near the bottom of the pants. He wore a ivy green singlet. He was sitting on the window seat with Alessandra and Will. His slightly curly blonde hair was laying messily across his forehead. His violet eyes were narrowed in concentration as he and Will were playing an intense game of chopsticks as Alessandra rested on both of them. Her silvery blue eyes which were turning into the night sky ( dark blue with silver flecks) were focused on tracing the constellations that lay visible outside the window. Will wore pajama pants that seemed to be all shades of the blue of the sky as well as a silver colored wife beater. Alessandra wore a silver rib tank and a pair of gold sleep shorts that had little shimmery suns all over them. Her light brown hair whose golden streaks seemed especially prominent was braided in a fishtail braid. She also wore an silver and gold anklet with silver balls on it. Dakota was wearing a heather purple shirt that had a faded SPQR logo on it and over the years, his friends had written stuff on his shirt. One of the many scribbles was one that said "KOOL-AID". He also wore white pajama pants that had the outline of pinecones on them.

Katie had on a short light green nightgown with accompanying dark green shorts. She was talking to Rachel who wore 3/4 length pajama pants the same color as her eyes. She had on a shirt that had numerous paint splotches which made the shirt look very original and creative. Connor and Travis were talking to Bobby. Connor had on a white shirt that said in green lettering " prank genius since ∞" and sand colored pajama bottoms. Travis had on a tank that had Hermes's winged sandal on it. On the back there was "STOLL" . He also wore light green plaid pajama pants. Bobby had on a white t shirt with the green logo of the International Humane Society. He also wore dark grey pajama pants.

Leo, Marcus and Alabaster seemed to be in deep debate. Leo was wearing a shirt that had a flame design while his pajama pants had illustrations of gears and bolts all over them. Marcus wore a soccer jersey that was neon blue ( the color that is always at the center of a flame) and black. The number 65 on the back of it. He also wore light red pajama bottoms. Alabaster wore an electric green wife beater that was lined with runes and a pair of white sleeping pants. Alabaster's bright green eyes seemed to be glowing as he continued to discuss with Leo and Marcus. Chris was rummaging through the kitchenette trying to find hot coco mix. He was wearing a white and green polka dotted undershirt and light orange pajama pants. His black hair was in disarray. Eventually he found the hot coco mix and made two mugs for him and Clarisse. He returned to his girlfriend's side and put his arm around her shoulder as they sipped hot chocolate and talked quietly.

* * *

They all seemed to have noticed my entrance at the same time as they all looked towards me and began regrouping. We started talking and everybody else seemed to like their room. Thalia was grumbling as the room had thought that since she was a daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis or not, she would like heights. She could like thunderclouds and lightning storms ( which her room has now) but she is not buddy buddy with heights at all. As she continued to mumble under her breath, Jason looked at his sister with amusement dancing in his electric blue eyes.

* * *

After we talked about our rooms, we considered broaching looking at our textbooks but while I was totally with the idea, all the males were not.

Intelligence I swear is undervalued! But I could see their point as Hazel was barely managing to stay awake.

I relayed what I had overheard from Granger, Weasley and Potter.

Everybody was looking worried right now. We could not afford to risk anything. We needed to be on the ball.

"We won't be able to complete our task efficiently if the corrupted Ministry is watching us like a hawk the entire time" Alessandra said.

" She's right, we don't even know where to begin looking." Bobby stated.

"We may not know where yet, that will require a lot more reconnaissance, but I may have an idea of what. " Draco spoke up.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"Snake Eyes is very arrogant so he would have chosen items that either had significance or sentimental value. After consideration and research, I theorize that his horcruxes were items of high value to him and he would have hidden them in places that have sentimental value. He seemed to develop an obsession with the four founders, so I think there is at least one object per founder. That leaves four left. Chiron and the noseless-one both think that there are seven horcruxes. I speculate that this is not the case. The only reason Potter survived that night was because of the love his mother had for him. The way she sacrificed herself for his safety was so incredibly selfless and had activated an ancient magic that has long since been forgotten ( I found a book on it in the Restricted Section). This reflected the effects of the Killing Curse back at the castor. However , there is always an equal and opposite reaction. I propose that that night Voldemort unknowingly transferred a part of his soul into Potter. Potter is his enemy's own backup. Harry Potter is the eighth Horcrux. Besides from Potter there are three horcruxes left. One was actually destroyed by Potter his second year using basilisk venom. That leaves two other Horcruxes. Unfortunately, he has taken frequent visitation trips to the Manor. Every single time, he brings along a large snake named Nagini. He is so ridiulously attached to it that I suspect it is part of his soul. A living Horcrux is a tricky business as when it is living it has a mind of its own. There is also the tale of the Three Brothers in which three brothers are given gifts by Death/Thanatos/Mort. One of them was a wand of unopposible power. From the illustrations and descriptions, I believe it is in Dumbledore's possession. Therefore, it is safe. The other was a resurrection stone, said to bring anybody back from the dead. The last was an invisibility cloak that was supposed someone from the naked eye. I have no knowledge of the whereabouts of the resurrection stone, but I believe that Potter is in possession of the very same cloak that is discussed in the tale. I was talking to my adoptive cousin and he said that Potter's father had been in possession of the cloak previously and it had been handed down through generations. This means that it has been around for a whole, and normal invisibility cloaks -the charm wears off after ten years. There are four ways to destroy a Horcrux- the creator feeling repent for their actions, basilisk venom, the killing curse, and cursed fire. " Draco explained.

* * *

Everybody took a while to comprehend the information. I was astounded at amount and detail of information my brother had. I was both proud and impressed. One must endure a lot to acquire that type of data.

* * *

"Leo, could you create cursed fire being a wielded of pyrokinesis an all?" Gwen inquired

"I don't know. I haven't been able to experiment or try it. " Leo responded.

"Anybody know where we can find a giant killer snake?" Dakota asked breaking the tension.

Everybody cracked a laugh.

" Potter defeated the basilisk at school. Which means its carcass still hasn't been moved." Draco imputed.

" Nico and Hazel can scout it out this week. But we have to be on the lookout for the Ministry, as the corrupted government is becoming involved in the school." Percy said.

" We can't be obvious than the Ministry wil become suspicious." Will spoke up.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and then started yawning. We each bid each other goodnight. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. No demigod dreams as a gift from Morpheus.

* * *

**A/N: The end of the chapter that took forever to write. Thanks guys for staying with this story :) You are perfect motivation. Generally IMPORTANT: Fanfiction is an amazing site where writers around the world contribute their stories about their topics. They are dedicated fans writing fiction based off of stories. Feedback is important but there is a line between giving feedback and being plain rude. Please don't cross it as writers get reviews often delivered straight to their email. We actually ****read**** what you say and take it to heart- so criticizing somebody on topics unrelated or inappropriate is NOT okay. Do not be mean in your reviews. There is a difference between your criticism being constructive and being offensive. As Thumper says, "If you don't have anything nice {or constructive} to say, don't say anything at all". **

**Thanks for reading the rant :). You guys are great but I just wanted to let that be known in general. I got a flaming review for one of my other stories that went further than the story to criticize the writing and my intelligence. (A little ticked by that)**

**The next chapter will get posted eventually. I didn't want to become one of those writers who takes forever to update and eventually abandons their story ( I won't leave this story unfinished!). These next chapters will be going pretty slow (but detailed) as I want to establish a foundation for the rest of the story. After that there will be a greater time skip between each chapter, and I will state that at the beginning of the chapter. **

**BTW: the colors used in the descriptions do have some symbolism, they are not totally random.**

**P.S Reviewers have been asking for different points of view. I have some planned in upcoming chapters. This chapter had to be edited as it previously defied logic and common sense. The edited material will be involved in later chapters. Do you, the readers who have read this incredibly long author's note, have any requests for points of view? I will take into consideration all suggestions.**

**These really long author's notes (which I find distracting) will no longer happen. This is going to be the longest one. Phewf!**

**A presto!**


End file.
